


Quiet in the Night

by wattlebird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alice POV, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wattlebird/pseuds/wattlebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All is quiet in the Longbottom house until...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> However cool it would be to, I have and never will own Harry Potter. All belongs to JKR.
> 
> Originally written and posted on fanfiction.net in March of 2006.

I sit rocking the baby in the chair next to the window, my favorite place to be at sunset. There's no place I'd rather be at this moment. Not even in the kitchen where the other love of my life is cooking dinner for the two of us.

The baby snuffles in his sleep. He's been asleep for awhile, but I'd rather hold him for a bit longer. Because as I hold him, nothing else really matters: the war, my job, money, none of it when I hold my baby.

There's a crash from downstairs, like a pot or pan dropping to the floor. I stand up quickly but carefully so as to not wake the baby. Walking over to the cot, I lay him down and cover him with a blanket.

Now there's raised voices coming from downstairs. Who could possibly be here? I really rather hope that it's not that uncle of his again. I kiss the baby goodnight; I take out my wand and lower the lamps. At the door, I pause for one last look at my baby boy before closing the door.

Suddenly, a scream rips through the house. Not a scream of joy, quite the opposite. It was filled with pain and agony. "Frank!" I yell as I run down the hallway. The screaming doesn't quiet, if anything it grows louder. I rush down the stairs and into the kitchen. The scene that meets my eyes is of four people in long black robes standing over Frank, who is screaming. The four are laughing at his sufferings.

My wand still out, I move to cast something, anything at them. But as I open my mouth to cast the spell, one of them turns around. "Oh look what I found!" a female voice exclaims over the screaming of my husband. "It's the wife!" The other three turn around and let the curse off of Frank. His screams stop, and it becomes deathly quiet.

The largest of the four, a thickset man, says, "Maybe we can get her to tell us." The others nod. He brandishes his wand at me and asks, "Where is the Dark Lord?"

I look at them, and I answer truthfully. "I do not know."

The female voice from before is now full of pure acid, "CRUCIO!"


End file.
